What Happens At Rossi's
by ReidXXlove
Summary: Everyone at the BAU are always talking about how amazing and memorable Rossi's house parties are. Spencer Reid never took much interest into that kind of scene. What Happens when Derek finally convinces him to go? How fast can Reid go from innocent boy wonder to party animal player? RATED:T FOR LANGUAGE AND MATURITY
1. Chapter 1: Arriving

**What Happens at Rossi's **

** A/N: Thank you my bundle of pure epicenes JULIA 3 I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME :***

**Chapter 1**

***Reid's POV***

"Morgan, I won't ditch this time, I-I promise," I sighed, while looking into my closet for something suitable to wear, but my thoughts were constantly being interrupted by Derek's annoying reminders to not to ditch this party. I wasn't particularly interested with the whole idea of black out drinking, and dancing to mainstream music which is always about sex money and girls' asses. I preferred to spend my Saturday night in my cozy red robe reading piles of new books from the library, listening to music from the musical prodigy Beethoven.

"Alright pretty boy, don't bother driving by the way. I doubt you'll wake up in you're little apartment tomorrow morning" I rolled my eyes, for someone my age, I am very responsible when it came to drinking. Of course at a dinner, I can slip a glass of red wine. Even as a treat, maybe another. I like actually remembering my nights, since all everyone seems to be talking about at work is how memorable David's parties are. I've even heard Hotch mention how "wild" those nights are. Whenever I ask about what happens, they won't say a word! They claim that Dave makes you sign a 1 year contract keeping everything that happens in the party a complete secret from people who aren't contractually obligated to keep their big mouths shut. I highly doubt he actually does that, I mean it's Dave, how bad could it possibly be.

"Whatever.." I said before hanging up the phone antagonistically.

I finally created the perfect ensemble, that fit's the occasion and my style at the same time. I wore a cream white dress shirt with a grey blazer. I had chosen matching grey dress pants with black loafers. I didn't bother wearing a tie because I wouldn't hear the end of how I looked like a little 14 year old boy going to his first school formal from Derek. I took one last looking the mirror, before exiting my apartment building to the parking lot.

As I was getting into my car, I received a text from Rossi.

**Rossi:**** Everyone!**** Tonight we have a special guest! This is going to be a memorable night**

_I wonder who it could be_ I thought to my self before starting the engine.

I pulled up at Rossi's, parking next to a Yellow VW Bug, which seemed very "Garcia" if you asked me. I looked up at the house, I could already hear the music blaring through the speakers. Seeing crowds of fake looking people walking around._ How does Rossi know all these people_? I thought to my self, while looking over at a girl who had an over done spray tan and bleach blond hair. I sighed knowing that this was probably going to be one of those nights where I'm either going to be sitting alone some where with my drink watching Derek throw him self on some random girl. Or maybe end up talking to some girl who completely ignores my explanation to her on how a psychotic mind works, only to think I actually consider the fact that she is listen to me, so I'd let her get into my pants, which was something I had no intention of doing.

"Spence!" Someone yelled, I looked over to see JJ and Will walking over from the house. She held a glass of some sort of alcoholic beverage while, holding Will's hand to keep her from falling face forward. Considering the size of her heels, I don't see that situation being pretty at all! She tightly wrapped her arms around my neck leaving me breathless. Will stepped in and pulled her away before she choked me to death.

"Hey.. JJ, wasn't that unexpected." I said. JJ looked at me for a minute, her expression seemed confused. Her eyes fluttered around in circles, as she cracked a smile before turning around and walking back into the house. " Didn't the party start, less that 30 minutes ago?" Will chuckled.

"Clearly you've never been to Dave's parties. Now come on, boy, you're in for a wild night." I rolled my eyes before stepping into the house. Of course, I trip on the door step onto some girl.

"I'm so sorry," I said as I was picking up her clutch, that she had dropped. I handed it over and looked up at her. I could barely recognize who I was seeing. Was it because of the amount of make up she was wearing? Because I knew I've seen her before.

"Hey Spencer," the voice sounded so similar, as well as her features. Her blue eyes, fair skin, blonde hair, that was pretty straight and long tonight. " Are you starring into my soul or something?" the woman asked.

"Seaver ?" She smiled before reaching over for an embrace.

"I almost thought you didn't recognize me!" She said as she was letting go.

"I almost didn't! You look so different!"

"Is that a compliment, or an insult." She emphasized the "or"

" It's...it's a compliment of course! You look stunning tonight! I mean you are a very beautiful girl in general." She blushed and awed at me, I cracked a smile, awkwardly scratching the back of my neck while blushing."Oh doctor, how do you get away with those words of yours."

We spent the first 10 minutes talking, catching up. I haven't seen her in maybe over a year or two. It was great seeing her again. I ended up getting her number since she had changed it, we planned to see each other when she was around, you know to grab coffee maybe. The party so far was packed. Packed with guests I, being socially awkward, didn't know. Finally in the corner of the bar, I saw Penelope and Alex. I was slowly approaching, I heard Garcia hysterically laughing at some comment Alex had just made.

"Hey Alex, Penelope," I put my hand up, as some sort of hello, biting the inside of my cheek.

"No way!" Alex sounded amazed, "Is this real life?" Garcia's mouth dropped to the floor. She turned to Blake who had the exact same facial expression. I squinted my eyebrows and looked behind me to see if something happened behind me.

"What is it? Is something happening?" I questioned. Penelope grabbed my face, pulling Alex closer as well. I could smell the alcohol on both their breaths. Garcia's seemed to be the strongest. Surprisingly, I saw that coming.

"Spencer Reid is actually at one of Rossi's parties!" I pulled back and rolled my eyes at her.

"Shocking right?"

" Ha ha ha very funny." I said statistically.

"I know I am." She flipped her blonde curly hair, hitting my head. Typical.

"You know Reid, let me get you a shot." She said resting her arm on my shoulder.

"No, I'm okay, Pen, I think I'll just stick with this glass of champagne." She gave me a disgusted look, like I did something wrong.

"You've been holding that drink for the past 10 minutes and haven't drank it at all."

"That's not true!" I said sipping the drink,

"3 shot's please!" She yelled to the waiter,

"Make that 4!" a 4th voice chimed in. "I guess I don't have to whoop boy genius' ass tomorrow."

"Derek," I muttered under my breathe. " Maybe 5?" I looked over to see David walking towards us.

"OH MY HOT CHOCOLATE Garcia squealed.

"Hey there mama," Derek and Penelope continued their flirtation as I greeted Rossi.

"I'm glad you ACTUALLY came!" His voice was filled with both excitement and shock,

"Well this was for a special occasion right? So of course I would!" I replied briefly.

"Yes, very special." I could hear Garcia's excitements in the background as she finally hand hands all over her little shot of tequila.

"REID, ROSSI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HER, I HAVE ME SOME LEMON SALT AND TEQUILA FOR YOU!" David was trying to hold in the laughter trapped in him, I sighed before saying "What ever this occasion is, make sure it's worth celebrating. You owe me!" We turned back and walked to the mini bar that the rest of the group were waiting at.

"WAIT!" A new voice yelled. In the distance, I saw a very... sloppy looking JJ running over, bare footed, with her heels and her clutch in her hands. "WAIT FOR ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She rose her hand high in the air and screamed for a waiter. " GET ME ONE OF THOSE... THOSE.. THINGYS OVER.. THERE!" The waiter almost seemed afraid of Jennifer, so he quickly ran off before JJ went crazy.

"JJ! What in the name of Jesus Christ happened to you!" Rossi sounded like her father for a second. JJ just giggled which turned into hysterical laughter. She was trying to say something in the process.

"I drank... I drank... drank.. drank that... funny juice!" She fell to the ground holding her stomach, rolling around, crying because of all the laughter. We couldn't help but laugh at her actions.

"I don't think she'll be coming to work for the next... 3 days." Aaron Hotchner said making his way in, with Beth's arm locked to his.

"Aye! Hotch! Glad you could finally make it!" Rossi greeted both Beth and Aaron.

"SHOTS ARE HERE!" Garcia called finally as JJ's hasd arrived. She gestured all of us to come in so they could all finally take our drinks. I wasn't really too happy about what I was getting into, I don't even understand the pleasure in getting drunk. All you're really doing is embarrassing your self. I saw JJ " arrest" a random girl dancing next to Will, for committing "adultery" which you wouldn't be arrested for. She used a banana as a gun, which I'm finding completely hilarious! She pushed the girl on the couch and told her she was in Federal custody before walking back to us. She tried saying something to us which sounded some what like ," sssoorory guyyyyyyzz, I just...hadzzz to take care of that bitch." We nodded before Garcia squealed out

"OKAY GUYS LETS FINALLY TAKE OUR-"

"Hold up!" Hotch said interrupting Penelope. Which I don't think is going result in anything positive. "Beth and I don't have ours! WAITER!" Hotch called, raising his hand up. Garcia's face was red, almost like she was going to explode. She was death staring down Aaron, looking almost about to charge at him and tackle him. Aaron took a glimpse at her before doing a double take. He slowly took a step back, with his hands in the air. "Pen, it's only gonna take less than 5 minutes." She took a deep breath in, giving him one last look before turning away to Alex. Aaron gave a sigh of relief knowing he was going to live a little bit longer.

After waiting, the waitress walked over with the rest of the shots for Beth and Aaron. "EVERYONE LETS DO THIS!" Garcia screamed before grabbing the lemon in front of her. "Hold on!" Rossi interrupted.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! WHAT IS IT NOW!" Garcia was fuming with anger at this point! She jumped out of her seat, smacking Alex in the face with her arm. Alex grabbed her nose, trying to take in the pain. We all gave her a strange look. She blushed before awkwardly sitting back down. We looked at Dave to continue

"I have a special guest today, like I said in that text I sent to you guys"

"Who is it?" Asked Derek. A wide grin appeared on Dave's face as he check some message on his phone. "Well?"

"She's here!" He said with a smile. Which actually some what creeped me out.

"Who's she?" I asked

"Hey guys." A very well known female voice rang in our ear, as our faces were filled with joy and shock.

**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 1!**

**I'm still working as hard and long on chapter 2 as I did for chapter 2 so stay tuned !**


	2. Chapter 2: Special Guest and Games

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I was having a major writers block but I finally finished chapter 2 with an amazing beta, who I can't thank enough!**

**LivingInALostGeneration *THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR HELP***

**I guess I could say this is some what like a filler.**

**Anyways moving forward...**

**Chapter 2: Special Guest and Games**

*** Reid's POV***

"Hey guys!" Said a voice we all knew. Standing there in front of us was that Tall, beautiful, ass kicking brunette we all remembered; who was our family; who we went through so much with. I was just so shocked to see her; I couldn't let the words out.  
"EMILY!" We basically all screamed. JJ tripped in the process of running towards her. Garcia stomped her way up to her and just gave her a giant bear hug, squeezing her so tightly I could see her face turning red.  
"Pen... I'm... Dying!" She ignored Emily's cry for help.  
"Alright, step aside baby girl, it's my turn." Derek lightly pushed her aside, "There's my girl!"  
"Derek, you are my savior!" She cried out giving him an embrace.  
"Gee, love you too." Garcia said fake sobbing into my arms. I still stood there in shock that Emily Prentiss, was here, right now.  
"Don't worry, you know I love you!" She stuck her tongue out at Penelope, leading her to bury her face in my chest. Emily stared at me for a second.  
"Hey Spence!" She said with a warm smile on her face.  
"Hi... hey... Em-Emily." I threw Garcia off of me, walking towards her. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I finally deiced to smile. Emily is like my oldest sister to me. You know, the type of older sister you can actually trust and enjoy being around. I was heartbroken when I found out she was moving to the London Interpol offices. I wanted whatever was best for her, but there was always a part of me that just scream, Em, Please don't go!

"So how, is London?" I asked slowly pulling out of the hug,  
"You know pretty good, lately." She nodded, she seemed to like it in London. Of course I'd love it for her to be back at the BAU, but it's for the better. She explained to me a couple of her cases she was working on, I gave her my opinion on a couple.

"...well if the unsub is flying to Rome each time, maybe Rome has been part of his past in some way. Check for police reports around the 1970-1975 involving child abuse and sexual assault since you're profile states that the unsub is in his early 40's. What is the unsub's MO?" Emily had told me about a case she was working on in Italy. The Unsub was killing Immigrants from Croatia, and France, and bringing the bodies to Rome to dump them in various grave yards.  
"In the autopsy report it states, stab wound, specifically 3, to the heart to all of the victims. We have put in the report that this un sub could have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Only 3 of the victims had signs of sexual assault. The other 3 have blood forced trauma to the head." She explained.  
"If the unsub are targeting immigrants, he could have been sexually assaulted by one in his past, 52% of rapes in Rome are done by immigrants. And-" I was interrupted by a pain in my arm. "What the hell?" I looked behind me, to see Garcia holding two shot glasses. "Spence, Em, LET'S GET DRUNK!" She shoved the drinks at us and grabbed hers. Dave, Alex, Derek, JJ and the rest of them joined us.  
"I have a toast to make!" Dave announced, "To Emily! For her success in London and for more success in her life! You really deserve it!" Emily face turned 50 shades of red, before replying. "Aww you guy are the sweetest! I have to say I've been missing you all so, so very much! There's not a day I wish I could hear Reid be a smart ass, or have Garcia's sunshine. I miss Aaron's poker face, and Derek's...well your cheese face."  
Derek shot Emily a glare.  
"I am not cheesy!" I swear I saw him stomp his foot like a 4 year old boy.  
"Baby boy, yes you are a cheese face," Derek gave Penelope a look of betrayal.  
"Baby girl! I though you loved me?!" He held his heart as if she just broke his little heart.  
"Oh, Angel face, I do. Now let's just talk about this later. I've been waiting the whole night for this drink."

Emily continued her small speech. I kept getting the feeling that someone was staring at me. I looked around behind searching for someone. I scanned the room carefully multiple times before I landed my eyes on her. Through my eyes, I saw a young brunette, I could see she her quickly turn around as she I knew I had caught her. She was beautiful from what I could make out so far. She looked around 5'6 maybe, she had long brown curly hair that stop right under her chest. Her skin was a beautiful olive tone. A short salmon strapless dress hugged her body, showing off her features. I couldn't see her face that well, but I had the strong desire to. I realized her friend pointed out to her that I was staring at her. I quickly turned around. My face flushed a bright pink. I saw Derek looking over at me, having quite a laugh about what had just happened. He kept mouthing words like "Playa" and " Dog" to me. I looked back at her again. I could tell her and her friends were talking about me. I was too far to hear what they were saying, which made my stomach tie into knots. Maybe, I'm just being a little bit paranoid. I mean why would a girl as beautiful as her, look at someone like me. She bit her lip and waved over at me. I didn't realize she was actually waving at me until I turned around. My mind was focused on her, for someone reason I really wanted to meet her.

"CHEERS!" I jumped a bit, forgetting what was going on in reality. Our tiny glasses clinked each other before JJ screamed "1...2…3...NOW!" I took the shot glass, letting the pleasuring toxins rush in my veins. I could feel the burning covering every inch of my throat. Honestly, I did enjoy the minor rush I experienced. I slammed the glass down on the ground. I cheered out, pumping my hands in the air. It was clear that the mystery girl and her friends were lightly giggling at me. I saw her and her little clique looking right in my direction. She pierced her lips together, as one of her friends whispered in her ear. She gave her friend a hesitant look before nodding her head. I could see her eyes lock mine. She winked at me and blew a kiss to me. I smiled at myself and decided to play along. I caught the "kiss" with my hands and blew it back at her. Her friends squealed, jumping around. A giant hurdle of girls surrounded her, within seconds, she wasn't visible. Just before I could turn around, I felt a stabbing feeling in my arm.  
"What the hell?!" I cried out, I saw JJ with the fork in her hand with a very aggressive look on her face.  
"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH REID." I sighed trying to ignore her. Luckily she eventually ran off into the dance floor.  
"LET'S PLAY A DRINKING GAME!" Morgan called out! He swung his arm, gesturing everyone to Dave's library. I decided to come along since there wasn't much for me to do here.

We all sat on the floor in a circle with a bunch of filled shot glasses laid out.  
"Okay!" Garcia began. She explained the game to be like Truth or Dare but the drinking concept to it was if you take 2 truths in a row or chicken out in a truth question or a dare, you have to take one shot. I pretty sure this isn't going to end up...good for me. At all.  
"God, this feels like high school." Morgan said before stretching his legs out and leaning against the wall.  
"Okay! I'll go first!" Penelope seemed to be the preppy cheerleader in this situation.  
"Reid!" I groaned before answering "Truth"  
"You're no fun!" She pouted. Her mood seemed to change rather fast. "Okay who was you're first time." My eyes flew wide open. I could feel my cheeks flaming bright red. I took a second to scan the room. Without even thinking, I yanked the glass and basically swallowed the booze down my neck.  
"What?! Why! No! It can't be that bad!" Ignoring the cries, I looked straight at Derek before asking him, to which he replied with dare.  
"I dare you to make out with Emily," I said bluntly. Derek and Emily looked at each other for a second. They both shrugged and Em made her way over to Derek. My mouth dropped to the floor. I didn't think they would actually do it! Emily grabbed his face, her lips connected to his. I didn't find the kiss amusing at all! It looked like something you would see on Jersey Shore! I think I was the only one not cheering them on. Even Mr. Unit-Chief, was getting a laugh out of it.

Finally, they detached their faces, and Emily grinned seductively.  
"Not bad." She said suggestively.  
"Not too bad yourself." He responded rather slowly.  
"I think I just puked in my mouth." I said quietly, "Nope, here it comes again!" I sent the room into rounds of laughter. I wasn't quite sure why everyone was laughing so hard, it's not even that funny.

"Anyways, Reid, truth or dare?"  
"Wha-what?! I just went!" Surely that's not allowed?! "  
"Suck it up Sugar-lips. It is allowed." Garcia smirked at me.

**A/N: Uh ohhh :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Smells like Teen Spirit

**Chapter 3- Smells like teen spirit**

***Reid's POV***

" Tru- um, da-dare. Dare." I stammered. Derek smiled at me deviously as he whispered something into Garcia's ear. She smiled instantly and exited the room. " Wher-where is sh-she um, going?" I asked him nervously. He just stared at me, villainously. Making me even more nervous than I already was. Maybe he's just trying to mess with my head, maybe it's not as bad as I think it is. Oh, who am I kidding, it's Derek, it's going to be bad.

" Oh Reid, she just went to go get something for her beloved boy wonder. So just sit tight." He said rather casually. I hated this. This game, the type of environment I was forced to be in. Call me a nerd, loser, gay whatever, just know I think this game is completely pointless. I think people should use the time they spent, wasting on getting drunk, creeping through people's personal lives and trying to publicly humiliate one another, to do something productive with themselves. Then again, no one listens to me.

" I'm back my lovelies!" Garcia entered the room holding a container of "Miracle Whip" and a spatula.

" Oh God," I said under my breath. She turned to Derek, waiting for him to explain this dare.

" Reid, I dare you to lick this whipped cream off of Prentiss." I stared at Prentiss is horror, then back at the whipped cream. Just imagining that, I just, no I can't .

" What? No! No? I'm not... going to. No!" I protested. " Right, Em?" I said pleadingly. I was praying she would agree that this was completely outrageous. Emily didn't seem to care. She shrugged and began to unbutton her top.

" Oh come on Reid. It's not that bad!" someone said, I looked over to see a rather calm Hotch.

" Yeah, Reid come one. Live a little." Beth said, trying to encourage me. I sighed, I knew I wasn't going to win with this. I tried bolting toward the door, but to my luck, Morgan was already standing there.

" Uh-uh-uh pretty boy, there is no way you're getting out of this." He waved his finger in front of my face mockingly. Son of a...

" Okay, fine. But we are not ever speaking of this again. You all got that!?" Everyone nodded besides Morgan of course. Though, I know I'll have something against him by the end of the night. Emily's stomach was already covered with streaks of whipped cream, luckily it wasn't too close to the, upper chest, breast... you get my point. Emily seemed drunk enough to be taunting me, saying phrases like " come and get it," and " I know you want it." I didn't, not at all! I would trade anything to get out of this, mess!

" So you ready for this, Kid?" Morgan said rubbing my shoulders. "No." I said blankly. I felt his hot breath down my neck, he stop and whispered in my ear, " Good." He brought my to Prentiss, who was laying down on ground waiting impatiently. " Give it to me goooooood, Doctor!" Oh god, this was just, so wrong!

" What's the matter, Spence? Too much for you?" Will questioned me. I didn't even realize he was here! Like he would have done the dare. As much as drunk JJ was, Will would never see the living day ever again once she found out. " You know what I think you need! A motive! Here, I've got one. Do it for your godson Reid. Do it for Henry!" I looked back a Will, who was trying to help me feel better about this. I shook my head and said, " Not helping Will."

" I have an idea!" Rossi said. He got up and brought me back a shot glass. " Drink it." " That makes no sense! I'm trying to do the exact opposite of that!" " Think of this way, this will make you more spontaneous. You'll be willing to do certain things and won't be ashamed of it." I groaned like a child who didn't want to take his medication, and like I was told, I took the shot. I already felt myself break and I was 100% ready for this... I think

" Okay, Reid! Ready for this?" Before I could say anything, my tongue was already too busy licking off the tasteful cream off of Em's abdominal area . I heard excessive amounts of cheering and cooing. It actually didn't taste to bad. I backed away from Emily, falling down on the ground. " Atta boy!" Morgan cheered patting me on the back. I laughed along with him until I gave him a death stare, saying " If you tell anyone about this, I will tie you up in a chair, take a knife and-" " Whoa, Reid! No need for graphics now. And I won't!"

** CMCMCMCM**

The game went on for another half an hour. JJ ended up stumbling her way to the front door, landing on Will. She passed out 10 minutes later, which didn't surprise any of us.

" Alex, truth or dare?" Asked Beth. Alex took a second to think.

" Hmmmm, I'm going to go with, truth." Beth looked around the room, tapping her fingers under her chin, trying to figure out a good question to ask.

" Out of all the people in this room, who would you make out with?" Alex cleared her throat, spinning her wedding ring, making it obvious to the whole room.

" Sorry, but I'm spoken for."

" Sorry, but you have to answer or you'll have to take another drink." Beth said mocking Alex.

" Gladly." She reached for the glass, swallowing it quickly.

" Oh come on, Blake! You suck." Garcia teased. Before Alex could ask anyone. We were interrupted by an awoken, still drunk, JJ. She was laughing uncontrollably, pointing at all of us, as if she had defeated us in some way.

" I trick all you!" We all exchanged confused looks at each other as she continued. " I wasn't sleeping! I was here! The whole time!"

" JJ!" Alex hollered.

" Yesssssssssssssss" She answered, hissing the "s" like a snake.

" Truth or dare?" We all looked at his in disbelief. Was she out of her freaking mind? " Don't worry! I got this." She assured us.

" I'm going to saaaay Dare!" JJ crawled in between me and Prentiss. She tried to push me back on ground, " LAY DOWN NOW!" Scared out of my mind, I obeyed. She began rolling back and forth on me until she got comfortable. " Oh Spence, where are you?"

" JJ, I'm under you." Ignoring me, she demanded Alex to ask her already.

" Okay, JJ, I dare you to… to let Spence do your make up." I perked up from the ground. Why I was involved in all these dares! First I had to give Rossi a piggy back in my underwear through the first and second floor, then I had to let Beth lick my foot. Hotch wasn't too pleased about that one.

" I don't know the first thing about make up!" I argued. Of course, ignoring me JJ agreed without any hesitation.

The girls took out all the make up they could find in their clutches. I picked up something that looked like a pencil, which I assumed was black eye liner. JJ closed her eyes and I tried to outline her eye. Let's just say it looked a lot better in my head. I reached for a small compact which had a pink power. I assumed this was the blush. I took the blush brush and applied in on her cheeks. Wow, that is very…. pink. I added a couple of more appliances to her face, until I decided that this was enough torture for one face.

" Do I looked pretty?" JJ asked twirling around the room. Morgan bursted out laughing, causing JJ to stop and pout. " You don't think I'm pretty? Fine! FUCK YOU ANYWAYS YOU BALD, TINY DICK, GAY-ASS MOTHERFUCKING BACKSTABBING SMELLY SLUT! YOU SUCK HOTCH'S DICK " she stormed out of the room on the verge of tears.

" And that's our cue." Rossi and Will left to go search for JJ before she did anything reckless.

" I think we should end the game here." Emily concluded.

" Let's dance!" Garcia led us away to the door and we disappeared into the dance floor.

I didn't think I was that drunk enough to get my ass off the bar stool. I ordered my usual glass of rosé wine, playing chess with my self on this app on my phone Penelope downloaded for me. _Gives me a reason to use this iPhone._ I thought.

" I'll have a Rossi's special, Franco Biondi Santi" A new voice spoke. I looked up to see that girl I saw earlier tonight. I looked down immediately, putting my focus back on my phone. "Rosé wine huh?" She said. I looked up surprised she was talking to me.

" Umm, yeah it's one of my favorite drinks besides red wine." I turned off my phone, placing it back on the table.

" Ahhh, I used to love rosé wine, but I prefer the more older, traditional, Italian wine. Dave's actually had a bottle of this wine which is 10 years old." She smiled at me, picking up her drink, " You mind if I sit?"

" Yes, I mean no, I don't mind." Why was I such a dork. " About your taste in older wine, It's actually a misconception that wine improves over time. More than-"

" More than 90% of wine should be consumed within the first year. Though the 3 major collectables that should age more than 10 years are: Châteaux of Bordeaux, the best producers of California Cabernet Sauvignon, and the finest producers of vintage port. Sorry, I have a habit of finishing people's sentences." I smiled, I was surprised she was, some what, like me.

" So do I." I caused her to blush bright pink. She hid her face from me, allowing her curly hair to fall in front of her face. She brushed it behind her ear, having trouble to look back up at me. It looked like she was becoming hesitant to make a certain decision.

" I don't mean to be forward or anything, I mean you don't have to of course, I wouldn't care if you said no. Well I would, but I wouldn't be hurt, I wouldn't- I just- Um- Would you like to dance?" I looked up into her eyes, that were focused down at the ground. She was embarrassed out of her mind! I took a second to process what she asked me, I was distracted by how beautiful she was, just sitting there.

" Yeah, of course. I'd love to." She finally looked up from her spot on the door. Her smile was beaming , her hand slipped into mine.

" Great! Let's go." Well isn't the night becoming better than I thought...

**A/N: Atta be Reid!**


End file.
